The Dark Lord Will Return
by StarkidPotterMerllockhead
Summary: Bellatrix always loved the Dark Lord even if he didn't love her back but will love prevail? Or be doomed forever? Find out in my first Harry Potter fanfic!


The Dark Lord will return

**Bellatrix always loved the Dark Lord even if he didn't love her back but will love prevail? Or be doomed forever? Find out in my first Harry Potter fanfic!**

"My lord are you ok?" I forced forward and pulled him up onto his feet.

"IS HE DEAD?" He yelled pushing me away, his mouth nothing more but a line and his eyes were filled with a fear I had never seen before and it chilled me to the core.

Narcissa walked calmly forward and leant down next to the still body in front of us, I could feel His fear as my own and I forced myself closer to the snake like man I loved so much, he barely even acknowledged me but I stood by him waiting.

"My Lord he is Dead."

Cheers erupted through the crowd of darkness behind me and a booming scream came from the middle, filled with pain and heartache that made my cold heart flutter, the oaf was upset big deal! But there was something more than that, I forced a smile onto my face and beckoned for the men to bring him forward. I watched as a great body walked out of the shadow of the trees and tried to hide his pain unsuccessfully, tears fell down his pale face and he struggled to stand upright, I imagined feeling like that but I couldn't, Harry Potter was dead and me and my love would be together forever.

Some of the Death Eaters grabbed the boy's body and dropped him into the giants trembling arms, holding him seemed to ease the trembling but not the tears that fell down his cheeks and onto the dead face that The Dark Lord despised and feared so much.

"To Hogwarts!" Yelled Voldemort walking towards the clearing of trees followed by a formation of men, I walked confidently by Voldemorts side, watching him smile into the distance made my stomach do somersaults and the way his eyes looked towards me every few minutes made me want to leap for joy.

"My Lord may I ask a question of you"?

"What is it now Bellatrix?" he said stifling a yawn.

"What do you think will happen? Now that you are the most powerful wizard of all time?"

"Well that's easy don't you think Bellatrix? Muggles must be disposed of, they are most inconvenient and then it will be whoever defies me starting with the people at Hogwarts." His sultry voice echoing around me and slithering into my head, I smiled and let a low laugh escape my lips. He was and would be mine forever.

Hogwarts looked terrible as we crossed the bridge, smoke flew up from different areas of the courtyard and rubble lay all over most likely covering bodies not yet found, _muggles hopefully_ _oh The Dark Lord would be happy _I thought, a small smile crossing my features for a moment before being ripped off by the pupils running out to meet us, I looked up at Voldemort and took in the look of disgust on his face as he realised muggles would be among them. He looked down at me and I gave him a reassuring look, he nodded at me and turned back with a renewed sense of power that almost knocked me off my feet.

"HAHA YOUR BRAVE HERO IS DEAD!" The Dark Lord laughed clutching the Wand that once belonged to Dumbledore in his white hands, an explosion of laughter ran round the Death Eaters behind me, I watched as men, women and children cried for the Boy that Lived, all I felt for them was hatred for being so weak if I had it my way they would all die, but He had other plans.

Draco was first, reluctant and pale he wondered over to Narcissa and Lucius, finally the Lestrange side was beginning to come out, everyone stared anxiously, waiting for another volunteer before the real game began when a boy limped out, blood running down his emotionless face and his hand firmly behind his back. I knew who it was immediately... Neville Longbottom.

"I was hoping for someone else but you'll do..." sighed Voldemort to a chorus of giggling.

"I want to say something actually." Neville yelled, I looked at Voldemort and he sighed waving him on I wasn't sure that was a good idea but went along with it.

"Doesn't matter Harry's gone. People die every day- friends... family. Yeah. We lost Harry tonight but he's still with us... In here" he pointed at his chest, "So is Fred, Remus, Tonks... All of them. They didn't die in vain! But you will! Cause your wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!"

It all went so quickly, Harry flipping out of the giants arms and running towards the school, Longbottom pulling the Sword of Gryffindor out of a hat and being thrown back into the school by a Death Eaters spell, Voldemorts anger that was so powerful it knocked us all backwards and then the anarchy.

I looked around for Voldemort but he had already gone, I could feel him so close yet so far, I stood still, focused on my destination and closed my eyes, I could feel myself spinning so uncontrollably that I felt sick and when I thought I couldn't take it anymore I had stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around me, people lay all over the hall pale and unmoving, I shook myself and ran forward towards the stairs where I could just about feel His anger when someone stopped me. I flew out the way of a killing curse and spun round, it was the Weasley girl, her shiny ginger hair sticking out in places and she looked tired like she hadn't slept for days.

"I'm going to enjoy this," I grinned throwing out my wand and pointing it at her tiny body.

"Not if I can help it expelliarmus!" she yelled throwing the spell in my direction.

"Avada Kadvra!" I screeched missing her by a hairs length.

We circled each other, staring into each other's eyes waiting for the perfect moment to strike, I threw out my wand and hit her arm, she yelled out and moved backwards into another woman who spun round and grabbed the shaking body.

"Not my daughter you bitch!" she screamed throwing a stunning spell my way that I easily dodged.

"Finally I get to talk to you properly how I will enjoy killing you." I laughed engaging into a duel, _I can beat her she won't see it coming _I thought as a small smile appeared on my lips, fire zoomed out of the end of her wand as I threw a shield around me just before it hit me, then it happened.

I could feel Him. The man I loved weaken by a child, I looked around the hall seeing my half blood niece Nymphadora lying with her hand outstretched towards the man she loved, _maybe they met again in death_ I thought as a tear trickled down my face at the thought of losing the Dark Lord, the one who made me feel whole again. _Maybe we can meet again too _a small voice in the back of my head whispered, I nodded to myself and mentally prepared for what was about to happen. _Love will prevail._

I put down the shield and stepped forward to look into the woman's brown eyes , filled with pain, anger and heartache I stared at her with as much emotion as I could render and waited for the moment she would kill me, send me away from Him.

"AVADA KADVRA!"

Darkness. It clutched at me. Filled me with nothing. Not even air. It pulled me in to an embrace. Cold. Emotionless. I deserved no less. Wait for him. But I can't it pulls me into the light. No I don't want this. Take me away. Please.

A station of light, I've never seen it before, people queue with friends and family they were separated from and are now happily together again... But not me I'm alone waiting for my man to come to me, until then I wait. Because I know one day he'll return.


End file.
